Satellite
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: An ohsosexy songfic with Ryou and Bakura! Bakura decides to SHOW Ryou just how he really feels... Enjoy the show! ::grin::


A/N: I hate snow. I really do. But it gave me the day off from school to write, so... I'm  
happy with it for now. (This will also explain Ryou's rant about snow. :grin:) 

This song is on the Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights ST, in both English and Spanish. I  
personally think the Spanish version is sexier, but that's me. The English version also  
varies a bit from the Spanish one.

It's called "Satellite" and is by Jorge Moreno w/Carlos Santana. (Check it out, it's  
_definitely_ drool-worthy! Like two ivory-haired boys I could mention...)

****

SANITIZED: LYRICS HAVE BEEN REMOVED. THIS IS THE FFNET APPROVED, SANITARY, MADE-FOR-KIDDIES VERSION. TO VIEW THE ORIGINAL, GO TO MY SITE AND VENTURE UNDER "THE WORKS" AND THE APPROPRIATE SHOW.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he unlocked his front door. It was still snowing and didn't seem like it was  
going to stop anytime soon. 'School should have been canceled,' he thought as he walked  
into the front parlor, 'but no, the school thought it was perfectly safe for most of us to go  
trudging through half a foot of snow and ice!' 

He sighed again and stripped himself of his wet clothes, then dashed to the laundry room  
to grab some clean- and warm- clothes. It was only when he came back out, now comfy  
in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, that he realized the house was just a bit too quiet.  
Normally, he would come home and hear music blaring, or the TV on, or a string of  
Egyptian curses, or all three. Instead, though, the house was almost eerily quiet.

"Bakura?" he called out. No answer. 'Oh no, now what has he done?' Ryou thought  
worriedly.

Ever since Bakura had finally been able to form his own body about a year ago, the chaos  
he left in his wake was a force to be reckoned with; Ryou had always worried that it  
would catch up with him, and it now appeared that it had. Panicked, he nearly bolted up  
the stairs to Bakura's room.

It was empty.

He stood there a moment and tried to calm himself down. 'Okay, okay, he's fine,' he told  
himself, 'he's survived five thousand years, I'm sure he's fine!' He covered the entire  
house in less than five minutes, but no sign of Bakura. He returned to his dark's room, and  
even went over to the bed and checked underneath, but Bakura wasn't there. He sat down  
on the edge of the bed, his heart racing. 'What am I thinking? He was a spirit all those  
years, he couldn't die! But now...' It was then he smelled it. Something was burning.

He followed the scent down the hall, to outside his room. 'I didn't leave any candles  
burning did I?' He honestly couldn't remember. 'What was they said about fire safety?  
Right, check the doorknob to see if it's hot... or something like that...' He lightly touched  
the bronze-colored metal, but it was cool to the touch. 'No fire, then. Just what is going  
on?'

He turned the knob and gently nudged the door open. It swung back and revealed a scene  
that made him gasp.

Every surface of the room, save the bed, was covered in candles. Tall, short, thin, fat, red,  
white, even a few black ones, and they were all lit, blanketing his room in their warm  
glow. His window had been covered in with a black throw, causing no light to enter. His  
bedset had been replaced with red and black sheets as well. He took a few steps into the  
room, then noticed the gold incense burners placed among the candles. He took the scent  
in, then smiled.

'Mmm, Egyptian musk... it smells like-'

His thoughts ceased when he heard the door being shut behind him. He turned around and  
if he had been surprised before, he was now in utter disbelief. Bakura was standing there,  
leaning seductively against the door, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He was  
wearing low slung, loose black linen pants and a blood red poet shirt. His eyes, glinting in  
the candlelight, had lines of kohl around them, making them seem even more cat-like and  
bewitching.

"Took you long enough," his dark growled, smirk still firmly in place.

"Wha...?" Ryou whispered, still in shock.

"I said, little hikari," Bakura murmured as he walked up to the stunned boy, "that it took  
you long enough... to find me." He whispered the last three words in Ryou's ear, causing  
the boy to shudder.

"What is... this?" Ryou said, glancing around again. Bakura moved away from him and  
went to the far side of the bed, near Ryou's dresser.

"This?" he repeated, his back to Ryou. "You'll see. Sit down on the bed."

Ryou obeyed, recognizing an edge to his dark's voice. That edge meant danger if he didn't  
listen, but at the moment Ryou was wondering what would happen now that he had. He  
didn't know if he was dreaming or not, and if he was, whether this was dream come true  
or a nightmare. Just what was Bakura up to...?

Bakura didn't move from where he stood, not even turning around to make sure that his  
light had listened. He could feel the tension between them, and that definitely wasn't what  
he wanted. Biting his lip to get himself moving, he took a CD out of its case on the  
dresser, and put it into Ryou's player. He programmed the song he wanted in, hit play,  
then paused it before it could start.

"Don't be afraid," he said finally, but still didn'tturn to look at his light. He paused again  
before speaking. "I'm not good with words or feelings, so I can't... tell you... what I'm  
doing. I'm not really sure myself," he said, then mentally cursed himself for letting that last  
part out. "I just... ah, hell..."

He turned sharply to look at Ryou. He was sitting back on his knees in the middle of his  
bed. The expression on his face was decidedly neutral, especially for him, but Bakura  
could read the boy's eyes. There was a little fear, and that hurt him some, but the  
dominant emotion wasn't that... it was something else, something he hadn't even seen in  
Ryou's eyes before.

Lust.

It was that passion, flickering behind Ryou's mahogany eyes, that made his smirk return.  
'Screw being what I'd think he'd like, I'll just my regular demonic self,' Bakura thought,  
his courage flaring brighter than it had before.

"Ryou," he said softly. The boy's eyes traveled over his body before coming up to meet  
his. He dropped his voice even lower and growled, "Pay attention."

He hit the play button, then seductively moved to the end of the bed as the music began.  
He writhed his body to the Latin music, sending burning, sensual glances to his enraptured  
light. The words began, and he closed his eyes, letting his raspy voice release them from  
his soul.

_MISSING WORDS_

Ryou's breaths were heavy now, and he couldn't move his eyes away from the alluring  
body dancing in front of him. Bakura languidly opened his eyes, and sent him a look that  
made Ryou have to remember to breathe at all. Pure desire radiated from the scintillating  
rubies, and it was all directed at him...

_MISSING WORDS_

Bakura put an emphasis on 'there,' letting his light figure out just what it was an  
euphemism for. He began to run his hands lightly over himself, and he didn't need to look  
to know that Ryou was following every movement he made. He licked his lips and  
continued, letting a few mental blocks fade away...

_MISSING WORDS_

Ryou felt the flood of emotions from Bakura and swallowed; his mouth had gone dry, yet  
he knew he was all but watering at the mouth at the sight before him. He felt so many  
things from his dark, but the one that made him gasp with delight was... the feeling... of  
love...

_MISSING WORDS_

While singing the words, Bakura had stopped his dancing, and crawled onto the bed, a  
predatory look barely hidden in his eyes. At the word 'love,' he brought down more  
mental blocks, and showed Ryou that was intention. Ryou fell back onto his pillows as  
Bakura neared him...

_MISSING WORDS_

Ryou heart pounded as Bakura was almost on top of him. His dark smiled- not a smirk,  
but a real smile- then stopped. He brought himself up until he was straddling Ryou, legs  
on either side the boy's waist, and began to writhe again to the music, eyes closed once  
more. The sensations the movement evoked flooded Ryou's mind...

_MISSING WORDS_

Bakura groaned from the pleasure of the friction his and Ryou's bodies were causing. His  
pants were tightening, and he could feel that he wasn't the only one. It was taking all of  
his efforts not to just forego the rest of the song and take his light right then and there. He  
opened his eyes ever so slightly and took in the sight of Ryou's flushed face, moans of  
ecstasy, and hungry eyes. All of his control left him at that moment...

_MISSING WORDS_

The song went to solo, but Ryou wasn't noticing that. He was too enthralled by the  
heated, bruising kiss that his dark was giving him. He wrapped his arms and legs around  
Bakura, drawing him closer. The kiss was becoming wild and furious, as if they would die  
if they broke apart, and Bakura continued to rub against Ryou...

_MISSING WORDS_

Bakura delved his tongue into Ryou's eager mouth, battling his light's for dominance. If  
possible, Ryou fighting him for that dominance turned him on even more, and groaned  
with utter desire for him. Pulling back slightly for a quick breath, he was surprised by  
Ryou mouth following his, and pleasantly shocked when the boy slipped his own tongue  
into Bakura's mouth. It ran across his fangs, causing the dark to nearly melt with lust...

_MISSING WORDS_

Ryou pulled away this time to catch his breath. He stared into his dark's eyes, and felt the  
last of any mental blocks the two had vanish completely. He felt everything that Bakura  
felt, and it all but overwhelmed him. How could his dark ever feel so much for him...?

"Ryou," Bakura growled out, his voice drenched in hunger.

: I want you: Ryou said, and was immediately assaulted with another bruising kiss.

The song ended, but soon the hot music began again and before the first lyric was sung  
they both had been stripped of their shirts. When the words did come, they were in  
another language, but neither of the two even noticed...

_MISSING WORDS_

Clothes disappeared from their bodies...

Heated skin scorched against the other...

Burning kisses everywhere...

_MISSING WORDS_

A quick search in the side table...

Cool liquid on the hot skin...

Distracting kisses...

_MISSING WORDS_

Hurts...

Hurts so good...

So good, so good, so good...

_MISSING WORDS_

Feeling the other's sensuality...

Kisses so hot...

Needing, wanting, desiring...

_MISSING WORDS_

So close...

Need you...

Faster...

_MISSING WORDS_

Faster, faster, faster...

So close, so close, so close...

Rapture...

_MISSING WORDS_

"Ryou," Bakura gasped, collapsing beside his panting, beautiful light. He pulled him  
closer, taking in the scent of sweat, love, and musk.

"Bakura," Ryou replied, equally out of breath. He smiled and snuggled up against his  
dark's hot, sexy body. He took a deep breath and continued, the heady feeling of their  
activity still flooding his system. "Bakura... I love you..."

"Ryou," Bakura said, and held the boy tight against him.

Never had he ever thought he would be able to love, let alone someone love him. He had  
'fessed up to his feelings to himself only a week ago, but had immediately begun to plan  
this night. Even so, he couldn't have hoped for it to end up this way, but was utterly  
grateful for whatever gods existed for it. He kissed Ryou's forehead, then nuzzled him.

"Ryou," he whispered to his light, who was beginning to drift off to sleep.

He smiled softly when mahogany eyes looked up at him, waiting. He kissed him, gently  
now, and murmured the words against his light's delectable mouth.

"I love you..."

* * *

A/N: That, believe it or not, is the closest I have EVER come to a lemon. No joke. I  
couldn't exactly do one, since doesn't allow it- pout- so I just tried to  
not-so-subtlety hint at what was happening. (Hence the R rating.) 

So... did do well? I hope so...

I mentioned that I thought the Spanish version was sexier, which is why I used it for the  
second half. :grin: Seriously, though, I hope all of you didn't mind. I doubt by then you  
were reading the words anyhow... :wink:

Normally I would ask for reviews, but instead I'll ask this... Enjoy the show?


End file.
